1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a twin-clutch device including a first clutch actuating mechanism having a plurality of first and second friction plates arranged in an alternately overlapping manner, for switching disconnection/connection of power transmission between a driving rotary member and a first driven rotary member and a second clutch actuating mechanism having a plurality of third and fourth friction plates arranged in an alternately overlapping manner, for switching disconnection/connection of power transmission between the driving rotary member and a second driven rotary member. The device also includes a first clutch disconnection/connection control mechanism for exerting on the first clutch actuating mechanism a controlling force for switching disconnection/connection of the first clutch actuating mechanism; and a second clutch disconnection/connection control mechanism for exerting on the second clutch actuating mechanism a controlling force for switching disconnection/connection of the second clutch actuating mechanism.
2. Description of Background Art
A twin-clutch device of this type is already known as disclosed in, for example, JP-A No. H08-277852.
However, the clutch disconnection/connection control mechanism of the twin-clutch device disclosed in JP-A No. H08-277852 mentioned above is adapted to exert a controlling force for switching the disconnection/connection of the clutch actuating mechanism through the application and release of hydraulic pressure to and from the hydraulic pressure chamber formed between members that rotate together with a driving rotary member, so the inertial mass of the rotary portion increases due to oil supplied to the hydraulic pressure chamber. Further, in the case where the hydraulic pressure chamber is formed between members that rotate, a centrifugal force is exerted on the oil within the hydraulic chamber. Accordingly, a mechanism for canceling the hydraulic pressure generated due to the centrifugal force needs to be provided at a position opposed to the hydraulic chamber, which inevitably leads to an increase in weight.